


Signal

by firexpunch



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: Akko get's mixed signals from Diana, time to ask her about it and try to clear things up.





	Signal

**Author's Note:**

> part two will be up before 2019, I hope

'Hey, Diana?' 

Akko is playing with her wand, swirling it around in between her thumb and forefinger. She glances up at the girl she just called out to. No reaction so far.

'Diana?' she asks again. Akko places the piece of metal and wood on the table she is sitting at. She fidgets in her chair, nerves are hitting her all of the sudden. There is no real reason why she should be nervous, really. But yet she is.

Finally, the British girl looks up from her book. 

'What is it Akko?' Diana asks her friend, closing her book and letting it drop in her lap, no use in trying to focus on the story right now.

Akko sighs as she rubs the nape of her neck. She doesn't dare to look up.

'Do you like, hate me? Like still hate me?'

And that surprises Diana. 

Normally, Akko will ask the most stupid questions. Why are bananas bent? Do snails know they are slow? And Diana's personal favorite, do fish ever think that it's nice that they're inside, dry and well while it's raining outside?

She doesn't answer Akko's question right of the bat. Instead, she replies with a question.

'Is that what you were so worried about?' 

Akko gives a little nod, sulking as she looks Diana in the eyes. 

'It's just that you give me these mixed signals you know? One day you're super affectionate with me, even kissing me on the cheek. The next moment you'll ignore me for days on end. I don't like it.' 

Diana smiles and reaches over, takes Akko's hand in her own. 

'Silly girl,' she says while shaking her head. 'Of course I don't hate you.' 

Akko looks up, eyes sparkling. That classic grin is now on her face. 

'Does that mean you like me then?' 

The blonde hesitates for a few seconds. 'No, I don't like you.'

Akko's grin disappears. 

'I don't like you the way you like me, I'm afraid.' Diana mumbles, letting go of Akko's smaller hand. Suddenly, her own hand feels cold and like it has lost its purpose.

'Oh.' Akko whispers silently. 'But,' she looks up so suddenly that Diana fears she snapped a muscle in her neck, 'What does that mean then? There you go again with your mixed signals!'

Diana bites down on her lip. She avoids looking into those deep brown eyes of Akko, she can't without saying something stupid that she'll regret later on. 

But she doesn't need to say anything. 

Akko leans forward, her soft lips connecting with Diana's cheek. 

'I like you this way.' 

Her voice is barely louder than a whisper but Diana hears it clear as day. 

She looks up from her lap, clenched fists atop of the book she has been reading several moments ago. 

Diana sighs. 'You shouldn't like me, Akko.'

'You are _not_ going to give me the speech "Two girls together is wrong"! I refuse to listen to that crap!' Akko says with raised voice. There is anger in her eyes and Diana realizes at that moment what Akko is actually telling her.

'You like-like me?' 

'Heck, I probably liked you the very moment I saw you.' Akko tells her with a little chuckle. 

They sit in silence, not daring to look each other in the eyes. 

Outside of the library pass a few students, loudly complaining about the homework they have been given. 

'Akko?' 

'Yeah?' 

Diana clears her throat. 'I'm going to kiss you now.'

'N-now? Or like, now-now?' Akko asks with a flustered expression. 

'Yes, _now_.' 

Without spilling another word, Diana's left hand reaches out to Akko while her right stays put on her lap. The left cups Akko's cheek and ever so gently, Diana presses a kiss against Akko's lips. 

Akko freezes up. 

Then, she remembers all of the dramas she watched not so long ago. How much did her life change in such a short amount of time? It seems like yesterday that she was still living in Japan and dreaming about attending the academia. 

Point is, a lot of kissing happens in those dramas. More than enough to learn Akko the basics about what she should do. 

Diana smiles as she feels how Akko starts to kiss her back, carefully and hesitantly. 

Her other hand joins Akko's face as she slips them around Akko's neck, bringing the girl even closer to her. 

For a second, Diana breaks the kiss. 

'Akko, open your mouth please?' she questions. 

Slowly, Akko opens her mouth, eyes clenched shut. 

Diana takes a deep breath, asking god to please guide her and forgive her. 

She lets her tongue meet with Akko's.

Akko makes a surprised noise but doesn't back out of the position she is in. 

Greedily, Diana starts kissing Akko. Akko kisses her back with more greed. 

 

The kisses aren't even as proper as they were before and honestly, neither of them give a single crap about it. 

Diana's breathing is rushed and she can't think properly. 

Neither can the member that is covered up by her clothing. 

The book on her lap fell down ages ago as Akko straddled her and started to kiss her from her jaw to her collarbone, fiddling with the buttons of her blouse. 

Akko stops undoing the buttons and looks at Diana with a raised brow. 

'Do you have a boner?' 

'Maybe,' Diana mumbles, refusing to look Akko in the eyes.

Akko hums. 'So if I do this,' she brings her index finger down to the bulge at Diana's skirt and presses down roughly, 'This doesn't do anything?' 

'Maybe it does something!' Diana chokes out, grabbing Akko's wrist. 'It definitely does something so please don't!'

The brunette gives her partner a little smirk. 'Well, let's find out what else does something, shall we?' 

 

Akko is between Diana's legs, pulling her underwear down slower than snails are. She never breaks eye contact with the other girl and that goddamn smirk is still on her face and it isn't going to leave soon.

'So a quick note for you,' Akko says as she sees the trembling muscle in front of her, 'I've never really done this before?' 

'Don't worry,' Diana assures, 'I've never been blown so it'll be something for the both of us.'

The girl between her legs shrugs. 'Can't be that hard.'

 

It's hard.

Not especially the sucking and blowing but more like, Diana is really _really_ hard.

And Akko tries her best not to choke as Diana starts to feel it really good. She thrusts her hips upward and grabs a hold onto Akko's hair. 

She grunts loudly as Akko rolls her tongue around her shaft and kneads her hips with her hands. 

Everything is a new experience but she doesn't mind it. 

Helping herself doesn't compare to the way Akko is doing her.

A familiar feeling starts to call for Diana's attention. 

'Uh, Akko?' she hesitantly calls out.

'Hmm?' Akko ask and the vibrations aren't helping much. 

'I think that I'm like, going to cum?'

Akko stops her movements for a second. 'Well come on then, cum.'

It's a simple command but Diana cannot help but listen to it.

She grunts while thick spurts fill up Akko's mouth. 

The girl gags but bravely keeps her mouth on Diana's member, making sure to suck all of it out. 

 

 Akko wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and suppresses another gag as the bitter taste burns her tongue. 

Diana is fidgeting in her chair and glancing at Akko.

'What? You didn't get enough?'  

'N-no, it isn't that!'  Diana hastily replies. She looks flustered as she avoids Akko's questioning gaze. '.. I wanna do you too.' 

It's probably the most adorable thing has ever heard Diana say. No scrap that, it's the most adorable thing someone has ever said.

 

 'Okay,' Akko says with a smile. 'Please do so.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> You thought I was dead?  
> Foolish mortal, I am still here.  
> Seriously, it has been a while since I've uploaded something here, let alone something in the Diakko world. Feels really good!  
> Nowadays I am a lot on Asianfanfics, I'm deep in my k-pop phase right now.  
> So if you wanna read some g/g smut, you can always go to eleventiredgays at Asianfanfics!


End file.
